


Manage

by toko023



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst if u squint, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, V CUTE, i miss 2jin my babies :((, soft, this probably sucks but i miss 2jin so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toko023/pseuds/toko023
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin are idiots in love.





	Manage

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! i hope u enjoy srry i didnt beta read this ~__~ i will edit it and fix any mistakes soon i hope u enjoy despite this !! (twt: @seokz____z)

Heejin looks up from her blank google document (that was supposed to be filled with a 750 word essay) as she spots a very annoyed Hyunjin slam the apartment door close, quickly undo her heels, and stomp her way to the empty spot on the couch next to her. Hyunjin lets out a loud groan for dramatic effect and Heejin gives a teasing smile. “I’m guessing the job interview went well!” Heejin’s smirk grew as she saw the other turn her head and glare at her. Hyunjin replies a simple, “I hate you” before throwing her bag on the coffee table.

Heejin was about to laugh at her reaction and then it happened. Hyunjin started to pout like she's about to cry and Heejin immediately feels guilty, humor long forgotten. “Hey, don't do that,” she closes her laptop and places it on the coffee table, the essay can wait. She gently moved closer to Hyunjin, tone comforting and filled with sympathy and the closer she got seemingly the more easy it was for Hyunjin to let go and cry. She was quick to wrap her arms around her petting her head and whispering small “there there”s and “I got you, let it out.” When Heejin feels Hyunjin’s sobs slow down, she untangles herself from the younger’s grasp just enough to look at her. Her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks made Heejin’s heart feel as if it was jumping into a pile of needles. It hurt so much to see her like this. Ever since they were young. Seeing Hyunjin cry made Heejin cry, the cries of Heejin only made Hyunjin cry more. You can imagine how fun it was for their parents growing up. They managed though, they always did. They seemed to conquer the world together. Even now as college students living in a little apartment not too far from campus, they still manage.

Heejin makes a cooing sound at Hyunjin only making the older punch her shoulder, lightly but it got the message across. Heejin laughs causing Hyunjin to let out a tiny laugh between wiping her tears. “Do you want me to cook ramen and laze on the couch?” Heejin asks. Its a rhetorical question really, she already knows the answer. Hyunjin slowly looks up at the other, “what about your essay?” Heejin makes a face and Hyunjin laughs, a real big laugh and waves around her finger. “Don't think I didn't see the google doc conveniently named ‘please help I hate this class_essay’ when I walked in. Heejin is quick to duck her head into the cease of Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder and groan. She mumbled a faint “doesn’t matter, i’m making you ramen anyways!”Hyunjin hums and petts her head, “I don’t want you behind on your classes because of me,” she begins resting her cheek on Heejin’s head, puffy cheek smushing in the process. “I was going to be behind whether you were part of it or not.” Heejin quickly turned her head, face so close to Hyunjin’s. She’s really pretty up close, and far away, and anything in between. Fuck she was just pretty. “Besides,” Heejin starts, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of Hyunjin running her fingers through her hair. “It isn’t due until tomorrow.” That was a lie. It was due today, at 11:59 but Hyunjin is hurt and in need of care (read cuddles and food) so the essay can wait. “Please,” she opens her eyes. Her mouth kinda feels dry. “Let me take care of you.” Hyunjin scrunchs her face at that and Heejin laughs. She fully untangles herself from the other and gets up to go to the kitchen, face hot.

Before she reaches, Hyunjin calls for her. She turns her head back quick enough to make herself dizzy. She looks at the other. Despite the formal business attire, she has her knees held to her chest, her long beautiful earrings dangle a bit as she smiles, so so softly. The pretty blue blanket around her shoulders slips a bit and she says a small “thank you.” Voice so tiny, you’d miss it if you weren’t listening. Heejin smiles back just as fond and opens up a packet of instant ramen.

They manage.

“Hyunjin!” Heejin calls and waits. She tries desperately to not immediately dig into the hot spicy ramen pot and filled with melted cheese on top, she knows how much Hyunjin likes eating together. There's no response and she’s quick to cover the pot and walk into the small living room, a little dark. She goes to turn on the light and spots Hyunjin, still in her work interview clothes, curled into herself slightly, laying on their couch. Heejin smiles fondly and tiptoes around the coffee table, trying to make the smallest amount of noise possible. She looks at Hyunjins peaceful face, watches her breathe in and out so calmly, and feels her heart swell. She unknowingly reaches out and runs her hands through her hair. After a few strokes, Hyunjin lets out a small noise, eyebrows furrow and opens one eye. “Don’t play with me while im sleeping.” she mumbles closing her eyes again. Heejin moves her hand and begin to play with her fingers.“The foods ready,” she looks up at the girl again and smiles. “Come on, go wash up and get changed, I’ll keep it hot” she grabs her hand and holds it, interlocking fingers. Hyunjin whines some more before finally giving up, deciding food is more important than sleep. She waddles over to her room and yells a very sleepy “I’ll be out soon!” and Heejin just nods and smiles as she puts the ramen pot back on the stove on low heat and watch the cheese bubble back to life. She lets out a tired, worn out sigh.

They manage.

Hyunjin comes out in blue striped pajamas, hair still wet and body cold. “Please get off your cold,” Heejin whines pushing the other off. Hyunjin whines more “You said you’d take care of me,” she pouts and Heejin refuses to look. She cants “Do. Not. Give. In.” loudly in her head. “Please Heejin, please warm me up?” she pouts harder and makes grabby hands at the younger. Heejin looks and immediately melts. The voice in her head stops and shrugs out a “Maybe give in a little.” Heejin stubbornly wraps her arms around Hyunjin’s waist and mumbles out a “better?” Hyunjin nods and cuddles a bit closer. With food already eaten, the pot sitting empty and covered on the kitchen counter, they just relax together. There's an interesting movie playing in the background, but Heejin just can't seem to focus on it, her eyes weigh heavy and it's getting harder and harder to stay upright. She feels Hyunjin slowly fall back asleep against her, and allows herself to do the same.

When she wakes up its squished into the back of their tiny couch with a very much asleep Hyunjin (If the faint snores weren't enough to go by) in her arms. She smiles so big and wide. She cant help it. She's so in love. Really, it would be impossible to not fall utterly in love with Hyunjin. She’s tried so hard to repress it. Passed off her racing heartbeat as just nervousness, ignored the way her world seemed more vivid with her in it, paid no mind to the thoughts of kissing her every time the older girl smiles. She kept her feelings safe and hidden in her heart, too scared to ruin the friendship she has now.

But now? She cant help the way she’s smiling from ear to ear, how her eyes are sparkling with so much admiration and love, like a kid seeing a shooting star for the first time, wondering how the world could ever yield such a beautiful sight. She doesn’t know what it is. Maybe she's still in the process of waking up from her honey sweet dream. Maybe its her small dumb heart that grew way too big for her ribcage over the years, like a water balloon. Heart filled with too much love it burst open, spilling out. She traces the words “i love you” into the palm of Hyunjin’s hand, curling her fingers around it, like a barrier. She smiles at the action and proceeds to whisper the faint confession into Hyunjins hair. Her heart fluffy and fluttering at the feeling of freedom. Her voice soft, as if she was speaking to a small butterfly, scared to make even the slightest disturbance in fear of it flying away.

Hyunjin whimpers, eyebrows furrowing. Heejin lets out a gleeful laugh when she pouts out and mumbles “cold” into Heejins neck. Heejin tries to move and reach over for the blue blanket across the couch but Hyunjins grip on her is vice.

“Hyunjin-”

“How long?”

Heejin lets out a confused noise, an eyebrow raises following suit. “What?” Hyunjin untangels herself from the other and sits up, biting her lip in thought.

“How long have you liked me?”

Heejin feels like someone just threw a bucket of ice cold water in her face. She feels frozen, unsure of what to do next, what to say next. She feels Hyunjin shift in front of her and she feels like shrinking more in her hoodie. “Heejin,” and she flinches at the mention of her name. She lowers her head, maybe in shame. “please look at me?” the older asks, voice pleading, her head twisting to meet the older’s eyes. And when she does, she smiles.

Heejin can't help the tears from falling. She's so unbelievably scared, she's more scared than the time she went to that haunted house tour on halloween night or when she had to egg a policeman’s house (courtesy of a regretful truth and dare game with jinsoul). Because unlike some strategic jump scares, eerie robotics, and Mr. Jeong bolting after a dumb 16 year old Heejin holding two cartons of eggs, Hyunjin is her world. She's the rainbow after a thunderstorm, the smell of flowers blooming on the first day of spring, and the night sky with painted with stars. Shes her universe, everything starts and ends with Hyunjin. And right now? She could lose her right before her eyes and she's scared shitless.

Hyunjin pulls Heejin’s face up, hands in both cheeks smashing her face, lips agape like a fish as tears continue to slide off her face. There's a beat of silence, the only thing audible is Heejin’s faint hiccups. “I’m sorry,” she begins, voice rough and still hiccuping, her hands shaking as they reach up for Hyunjin’s. “Im so sorry” she continues and Hyunjin feels like someone took her heart right out of her chest and stomped on it. The only thing that fills the room is Heejin’s sobs and Hyunjin’s lips began to quiver a bit. She tucks some loose hair behind Heejin’s ear and Heejin looks at her, face red and blotchy, cheeks red with new tears tracing over the old tear stains, and snot running down her nose. If this was any other situation Hyunjin would laugh at how much of a baby she actually resembles when she cries, only if it was a different situation.

Hyunjin felt a tear roll down her cheek as she leaned in a bit closer to Heejin. Her thumb slowly caressing her cheeks and Heejin let out a breath of air. Hyunjin leans in a bit more and Heejin can see her blemishes despite her blurry eyes and she smiles slightly. “Heejin,” Hyunjin speaks up and the younger nods hear head into her hand. Hyunjin rubbed at Heejin teary eye and continued, “Can I kiss you?” and Heejin’s lips curled so slightly that you would’ve missed it if you weren't observant, bur Hyunjin saw it and smiled a bit. Heejin choked out a small “please” and Hyunjin didn't waste time to smash her lips into the other’s. Heejin felt like she was floating in space. It was a quick kiss but it was enough to make her heart run a marathon.

Hyunjin smiled and wrapped her hands around Heejins waist pulling her into a big warm embrace, laughing as her head hit the couch arm rest. She grabbed Heejin’s hand and interlocked fingers. “You know,” Hyunjin began, amusement filled in her voice. “I’ve liked you since freshman year of high school.” Hyunjin scoffs, looking up at the ceiling in thought ''Maybe even before that.” Heejin look up at Hyunjin and when their eyes meet they both giggle. “We’re both so dumb,” Heejin said as she began to laugh loudly, Hyunjin following suit. Heejin huffs and tilts her head, “I’ve liked you since,” Heejin pouts in concentration and Hyunjin almost cooed at it. “forever ago!” Heejin laughs at herself and can see the way Hyunjin’s eyes are bright, kinda glossy, but most importantly filled with so much emotion, like a kid seeing a shooting star for the first time. The thought of it makes Heejin’s heart fill with oceans of cotton candy.

Heejin can't help but put on the biggest happiest smile on her face and Hyunjin does the same.

So, if they spend the rest of the night cuddled up against each other, heart beating next to the other, with hands intertwined, and kisses painting their lips. And if they spend the following time after falling deeper and deeper in love with each other, making unconditional promises despite an uncertain future ahead of them? Don’t worry about it.

They managed, and they always will.


End file.
